Larry Stylinson: We can have that life
by Ways2die
Summary: After a concert that brings the band back together the same draw between the two is felt and Harry asks a question that really makes Louis think, what will his answer be!


After a few hours of the concert Louis was the first to call it a night and leaving the other guys to their get together. It had been nice to perform and it had be so wonderful to catch up but it was getting late and while Freddie's nanny was great he was missing his little lad.

Good bye hugs where exchanged and Niall was the last to get an embrace, leaning in he hummed a few notes that sounded strangely like hungry eyes. Quickly Louis stopped staring off into the corner and shook his head slightly. Turning away he addressed them all and said. "It's been great mates! I'm off." a course of goodbyes and safe journey followed him out the door.

Getting only a few blocks away from the venue Niall's words still haunted his mind. Deciding that as shook up as he was he pulled over and sat in the car for a while. After texting the nanny to see if everything was going alright and no end in sight he checked the time and slide out of the car to get some fresh air. Settling for a cover by a maintenance building. The voice startles him and making him jump and the voice repeat its self "You made it far."

This time it snaps him out of it and instantly draws his attention to Harry standing awkwardly beside the path. "Yeah." he replied shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Finally after some sputtering of sounds he questions. "How'd you find me?"

Harry smirks and replies "You are predictable Lou."

"Suppose I am."

Harry closes some of the distance between them not taking his eyes off him. Again sputtering of sounds emerge until finally Louis manages "I - what are we doing? I can't take my eyes off you."

Harry chuckles, almost closing the gap between them he licks his lips and breaths out "tell me about -" Before he can finish both of their mouths collide together. Instantly both of their breathing picks up, at first the kisses are ruff and sloppy while hands wonder quickly and aimlessly grabbing at the others body. Hands find places to rest as the kisses become less feverish. Legs interlock, Louis moans as Harry's nose bumps into Louis' followed by deep inhales and exhales from both of them causing warm air to pass over their cheeks. Harry's slow kisses on the lips are the first to stray, along short stubble down a neck. Louis' rhythmic rocking of hips had distracted Harry and the cool air that ran over his skin made him inhale sharply as his pants came undone and slide down.

Louis giggled at his shock but shivered as Harry returned the favor. Slipping fully behind him Harry wraps his arm back up around Louis' neck. Before long Harry's gasping for air is broken up with "Whatever you're doing back there keep going."

Louis drags his teeth across his neck for added effect. Harry's knees giving out in weakness the outcome he wanted.

Slowly his nips work back to kisses and slow drags of lips across shoulders and neck. His fingers tracing the hi tattoo on the inside of his lovers arm.

Harry tilts his head back enough to get a kiss on the mouth finally whispering "we could have a life..." a sigh and a silence followed by another light kiss before finishing " Like you talked about earlier. We can be a family." Harry reaches back with his right arm to find Louis' arm to mirror tracing his tattoo as well tightening it around his waist.

For a long time they stand there bodies pressed against each other their breathing in sync with each other, neither wanting to let go of the other. "Hazza... I ... we..." Louis squeezes Harry shoulder and buries his mouth into Harry's neck not wanting to voice it and make it real.

A sad sigh from Harry and he slouches away from Louis at last saying "At least think about." Harry walks away slowly.

Louis is still thinking of Harry walking away a few days later when Freddie's voice shakes him out of the fog. "Daddy daddy," Instantly Louis opens his arms to pick the toddler up "Who are you missin'?"

Louis is shocked at the question "what do you mean?"

Freddie is still at first when he answers "you look like you are missing someone. " Louis is surprised by the little lad picking up on it. Freddie perks up and says "You know what I do when I miss someone," he starts to squirm to get down so Louis let's him down and takes off to his room. A few moments later her comes racing back with a brightly colored bear and a grin on his face. Shoving the bear in his father's hands his says matter of fact " I go to see them."

"Thanks bud" Louis says ruffling his sons hair before he takes off back to his trucks again.

Within the hour Louis can see his phone light up with a new text labeled Hazza and asking if he's thought any more about it. Unsure what to do he gets lost staring at his phone and it's the nanny telling him that there is someone at the door that brings him out of his haze.

Harry's phone is eye level when Louis opens the door. "They have these things called mobiles now... people answer them."

"I..." without any thought his arms snap out and wrap around Harry squashing the phone into their chests. Harry dips his head into the crook of Louis' neck. Finally his arms wiggle free to pocket the phone and return the hug.

In what seems like forever and not long enough they stay like that. Finally letting go to head back inside. Reaching inside Louis gets Freddie's attention and asks "You remember Harry right?"

"Yup " Freddie answers

"Good then" Louis smiles "He might be around a lot from now on OK?"

Freddie thumbs up, then asks "Will you play with me?" Offering Harry an eighteen wheeler.

"Sure" Harry replies with a huge grin on his face as he joins him on the floor.

Louis watches then. Every time their eyes meet his chest swells with pride and his smile widens a little. He can get used to it, They can have their life.


End file.
